


你是谁，又曾牺牲什么？

by KitschR



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar
Genre: Gen, translation in chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschR/pseuds/KitschR
Summary: 翻译自同站12年同人Who Are You, What Have  You Sacrificed?已要授权。译者英语不好。水平≥机翻，诸多错漏，请各位包涵，指正。原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/520687一次关于一切结束后，耶稣与犹大的谈话。





	你是谁，又曾牺牲什么？

Who Are You, What Have You Sacrificed?  
Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)  
你是谁，又曾牺牲了什么？  
Summary:梗概

“这不公平，你知道，”他说，凝视向火焰中。“这一切都不。”

Notes:

耶稣基督万世巨星是我最喜欢的音乐剧之一，我始终想知道在一切结束后耶稣和犹大会谈论些什么。  
Work Text:

沙漠中万籁俱寂，除了有两个人所坐处的篝火发出的声响。漫长的时刻流逝，最终他们中的一个开口。

“这不公平，你知道，”他说，凝视向火焰中。“这一切都不。”  
  
“是啊，”他的同伴以一声沉重的叹息认同道。“这确实不公平，但它被创造出来就不是为了公平的，至少对于任何被涉及的我们当中的人而言。它被创造仅仅是为了给大部分人最好的结果。”

“你以前知道多久？”

“是指我将会死去？”当问者点头时，他发出又一声叹息。“几年前就知道。”  
  
“其他人当时知道正在酝酿的事是什么吗？”

“除了我们的主没人知道。”

先前的人摇了摇头。“背叛也？那么背叛呢？你知道祂计划中的这部分多久了？”  
  
“我唯一所知只是由你决定了做这件事——当祂展现给我以启示的时候，一切已经开始运转了。”

“你曾知晓关于祂布置我来使你毁灭——我将成为被谴责之人的全部吗？”

“不，犹大，我不知道。”耶稣转向他的双眼因阴影而黯淡。“我当时并不清楚我们主的计划中将要上演的所有情节。”

“那么那就是祂对于我那整段时光的计划？让我们彼此情同手足，一道生活并从中领悟，又把我用作你死亡的工具？”他向火焰中丢了根木棍。“一种多么美好的，对如此的忠诚的回报，基督。”

“我不明白，犹大，”耶稣静静地说着，低头看向自己的双手。“我清楚所知的所有只是我应该去做的事。我不知道那些爱我的人需要为此付出如此高昂的代价。”

他们都陷入自己的思绪中，寂静再次笼罩了他们很久。

“耶稣，我们对话的那最后一晚，我说了些——”

“它被原谅了，犹大。你不必——”

“你能不能就片刻别打断别人，别表现出那种悲悯，而只是好好听着？”犹大摆了摆头。“那就是一件我永远无法理解你的事。你的人民争斗不休，常常干出你出言反对过的事，而你甚至从未为任何一件事对他们生一点气——最终你还为这些事送了命！西蒙和其他人在集会上对罗马军队发起冲突，然而你并没因此对他保有愤怒。你为西蒙和其他人当时的所作所为被惩罚。”

“那就是祂的打算——让我死在他们的地盘上。我的生命与鲜血将拯救他们的生命和灵魂。”耶稣凝视向火焰深处。“西蒙的心是单纯的，他对他认为的正义的渴求也是对的。为什么我要为感受到这些东西而对他生气呢？”

“愤怒是种自然的情绪，耶稣。西蒙做了你反对的事并且惹了麻烦。”

“所以你把罗马士兵带到花园来逮捕我。”犹大为此畏缩了。“你是在告诉我我当时本该向你释放我的怒火吗？”

“是的！不，我不知道！”犹大从火堆旁站起，开始踱步。“我们——西蒙和我——都做了导致你流血死亡的事！你应当感到愤怒——你应当为此对我们充满暴怒与憎恨。”

“你自己说你不是故意要引发那些事的。为什么我要为你已经感到后悔的事对你生气？如果西蒙做的所有都是上帝计划中的一部分——就像你的背叛和彼得的不认一样呢？为什么我要因你们做了祂想要你们做的事而开始向你们感到愤怒呢？”

“因为对于大部分被自己所爱、所珍视的人背叛的人来说，那都是再平常不过的反应。”犹大轻声说，从大岩石上滑下来，又坐在沙地上。“当你被所爱之人伤害——如彼得、我于你的关系——那么对他们愤恨起来，希望他们为自己的作为感到痛苦不安就合情合理。”

“但如果你们的意志不完全属于自我，你的行动只是被你们的上帝导演和主宰——”

“那不是借口，基督，”犹大截断了他的话。“我们的意志是否完全属于自己在这件事上无关紧要。对于我来说，你对我们发怒比自始至终只是被安排着死在我们的土地上更震撼心灵。”

“我的愤怒改变不了任何要发生的事。”

犹大叹息。他说服了他。“我有时真不理解你，耶稣。你怎么能在知道自己将被以能想象到的最可怕的方式之一杀死时——甚至没告诉一个人将会发生什么——除了冷静没有任何反应。你不曾感到被欺骗吗？你有想过——哪怕就一次——这一切都是不公平的，有太多被担负在一个人的肩膀上了吗？你从未想过要告诉我们将来之事吗？”他的声音低落下去。“你难道从没只想要对你不想经历的一切说不吗——说祂过度要求于你，而又同时让人们杀死你是不公平的吗？”

犹大没想他会得到回答，因为他说完后，沉默持续了很长一段时间。在他准备说些什么的时候，他听到了答案。它如此轻柔，使他几乎错过。

“是的。”  
犹大转头看向他的老朋友，等着瞧他是否会进一步阐述。他没有失望。

“是的，”耶稣再次重复道。“我确实感到了被欺骗，也觉得这些事交给一个人完成期望过多——无论我曾朝着祂的目标奋斗多久。我恐惧，我不想去死，无论我的死亡将会拯救多少人的灵魂。”他望向火焰，而叹气。“一切伊始，当祂第一次告诉我他希望我去做的事，我得蒙神启。我想要示生活真道，现灵魂得所。我想要行我主意志，以助祂子女——我的人民。这即我耗尽生命所能做到的最好的事。”

“有什么改变了？”

“事实上，没有什么真正改变了，”耶稣轻声说。“我当时仍抱有我将行之事是最完善的正确之事的信念。然而我却没意识到我们渐近终局时这一切会变得对我来说如此艰难。”

“你那时知道终结何时将会到来？祂告诉了你你何时将要死去而你仍心甘情愿地朝祂所愿前行？”犹大不能相信他所言暴露的真相。基督是如何做到在清楚知晓终结之日的同时保持如此沉默？

“我始终清楚我将在我三十三岁时死去，”他说，视线落在沙地上很长时间。

犹大不得不强迫自己留在原处不去摇晃另一个人来得到答案。耐心早已不是他的美德，即使死亡也没能改变这一点。尽管他非常想逼问细节，但他足够明智地知道耶稣需要自己的时间来讲述他的故事。

“我没有意识到这一切将变得多么艰难，”他重复道。“我那一整段时间都在适应它，我以为我成功了。但有些事物我没有仔细考虑进全部的计划和主的要求中。其中一些就是你们。你们是我的朋友，我的家人。我不想离开你们，我恐惧当我不再在这里时将会发生在你们身上的事。”

“当你同意祂的计划的时候，你没有想到这些就是将要发生的事吗？”

“明白这些就是将要发生的事，确实。我只是没想到那一刻到来时我的情感会如此强烈。”耶稣转过头以直视犹大。“明白将要发生的与真正面对它——面对围绕着它的各种情绪——是截然不同的两件事。”


End file.
